


I'm Sorry, Zuramaru...

by CirclesArePointless



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Gen, Horror, Monsters, there was an attempt to capture the r/imsorryjon vibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirclesArePointless/pseuds/CirclesArePointless
Summary: A satanic ritual gone wrong sent Hanamaru hiding desperately from the monster her friend had become.
Relationships: Kunikida Hanamaru/Tsushima Yoshiko
Kudos: 6





	I'm Sorry, Zuramaru...

A derelict building. Shattered windows. Hanamaru had nothing else on her mind but to hide. To hide far away from such monstrosity she used to call her friend.

“Fool. There’s no point in hiding.”

The brunette could feel her voice, an unholy voice resonating with an inhumanly deep pitch that felt like they came from her own head instead.

She couldn’t bear to even think what had become of her sweet Yoshiko, once an adorable teenage girl turned into an unholy abomination.

Sure, it had only been just hours, but within that short amount of time the girl (if she could even call her that anymore) managed to wreak havoc on the entire school.

It started out with just one of her silly rituals, but looking back at it now, maybe it was never silly in the first place. Sometimes after classes, Yoshiko would sneak into an unused classroom, and lay out a pentagram carpet with lit candles on each edge. Hanamaru and Ruby would sometimes end up being dragged along to bear witness to her satanic acts, usually against their will.

They didn’t really mind it at first, that’s what friends are for after all, but they noticed that these rituals became more extreme over time. Ruby was starting to get creeped out by Yohane’s fallen angel act, while Hanamaru was concerned over her friend’s mental state. She doesn’t want to fail her, but at that point, she too was scared to bring it up.

Maybe the brunette should have acted earlier. If it wasn’t for her inaction, she and her friends won’t be put in this hellish predicament at all.

But she let her childhood friend’s habit go out of control, and until one day, all hell broke loose. Literally. Gone was the beautiful magenta-eyed girl. In its place, was a monster far beyond repulsive.

Hanamaru wanted to forget what she saw so badly, but the unholy image was permanently burnt into her memory, destined to stay forever and haunt the poor girl each passing second.

It was an abhorrent being, its mere existence was blasphemy against the beauty of God’s creations. There was no shape or any other forms in this world that could be used to describe such an incomprehensible figure. An eldritch cursed with an immense aura of darkness; any light no matter how bright would instantly disappear in its vicinity, creating a horrifying void of darkness around it.

“Aaah, stop thinking about it, zura!”

The librarian screamed at herself as its inhuman figure slowly crept back into her vision, a figure she so wanted to get rid of as soon as possible. She could see eyes, dozens of eyes everywhere on its body, with a familiar shade of magenta glowing from the irises. Multiple tattered wings protruded from the back, its feathers sporting the darkest shade of black her poor eyes had ever seen. Its figure was far from human, not even humanoid; its limbs were scattered all over the place and bent in a manner that is uncomfortable to even watch.

Hanamaru forced herself to think of something else to distract her from those unholy images, she swore that seeing her figure again in its entirety could drive her insane.

The short girl looked for anything inside the room to help defend herself from the beast. But the darkness made it hard for her to see properly, and even the slightest movement might catch the monster’s attention. And even if she could find something under the rubble, deep down, she knew no weapons could match the might of this demonic creature.

But as they say, resistance is futile. Hanamaru hadn’t heard any footsteps, but she could feel the presence of a fallen angel slowly nearing her door. There really was nothing else she could do, other than to leave it to fate. But seeing what happened to her other friends, it seems very unlikely that she would be spared.

“Kukuku, so pathetic, thinking you could just lock yourself by sitting behind the door with your back.”

There it was. That cursed voice again. She would do anything to rid of that voice but no matter how tight she closed her ears; the voice remains perfectly clear.

“I’m sorry, Zuramaru.”

In seconds, the wooden door behind her back was instantly ripped apart, leaving herself bare for the monster to suck her dry. This only accelerated her shaking, knowing full well of her inevitable fate.

“ZURAAAAAAA!!”

As she turned her head around one last time, the brunette screamed as loud as she could, louder than the ones she heard when her redhead friend fell victim. The screaming went for as long as her energy wills it, exhausting her vocal cords. Her body was completely frozen, already prepared to accept whatever fate she would receive.

As her piercing screams finally came to an end, Hanamaru opened her mouth again, this time gasping for air, for what would probably be her final breath.

Although this time, it doesn’t seem like the brunette would stop inhaling any time soon. Her abdomen was already arched forwards, enough oxygen was already taken in by the short librarian. But she kept on inhaling the air around her mouth, to the point where small debris from the ruins were starting to be sucked inside.

The improbable force was starting to get stronger even for Yohane, it felt like the inhuman monster was going up against an extremely powerful vacuum cleaner. Rubbles of concrete and wood made its way inside the body, and yet the figure remained virtually unchanged, despite inhaling massive volumes of air that was probably hundred times the size of her own. Like there’s a black hole inside her body.

Yohane tried to stay still amidst the rapidly moving gust, but eventually, even fallen angels could fall victim to this force of nature. The eldritch was no match, and soon after, she and her unholy aura of darkness was sucked into Hanamaru’s mouth.

In just moments, the monster haunting her thoughts was gone from the face of the earth, sucked into her black hole of a stomach. As she finally stopped inhaling, she only heaved out a brief sigh of relief, albeit still in disbelief at how she managed to cram the monster who had devoured the souls of her other friends. It took her awhile before realising the gravity of what she had done.

“Zura.”

**Author's Note:**

> i am become zura, the devourer of worlds


End file.
